


The Fan Fiction Discovery

by ParkerKelly



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles Big Bang 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerKelly/pseuds/ParkerKelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen & Misha discover fanfic and what the fans think of them. They read some of it as a joke and are totally offended by what some of fandom thinks they do behind the scenes.<br/>After a while they have a drunk night at the first JIB</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fan Fiction Discovery

[http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com/post/145241297413/title-the-fan-fiction-discovery-author](url)  
Vancouver, a few years ago, Misha walks into the set dressed in his Castiel attire as Jensen looks up from his script changes in hand. The crew around them are talking and resetting the scene, insisting to each of the gentlemen not to fuck it up or it’ll take another day to shoot due to the explosives and breaking glass they need to rig. Jensen gets into character as Dean Winchester as soon as they yell set as he looks at his lines one last time, stuffing the change pages in his green jacket.

Cas walks up to Dean while Dean backs away “personal space?” glaring with his bright green eyes, Misha almost lost his line, he couldn’t look away from those perfect eyes that were forming small crinkles on the sides. Misha was familiar with eyes like his, knowing those crinkles would turn out to be a hell of a feature in a few years. 

“Um, right… Dean, you need to stop Sam from releasing Lucifer. Do what you must, but you must stop it.” Cas said with a determination and urgency to Dean that held more than a friendly request. This was an order, Dean’s angel friend was ordering, no, dominating him into stopping his brother. Dean wasn’t sure this was possible and Jensen played the part beautifully. Misha was proud of how everything wrapped up with the scene, to see Jensen submit so willfully, though in character, was a huge turn-on for him. Misha suspected Jensen might be the same as himself, if he would just let go and not be so damn wound up all the time. 

The problem: Misha had legitimate and genuine feelings for Jensen but he had to hide them. He was still the newer guy on set and as much as they were friends, he didn’t have the same relationship or brotherhood with either Jensen or Jared that they had with each other. He often wondered if they weren’t together, but had put that idea to rest when the three of them went on a couples holiday with all their wives. Vicki, Mishas wife, had put her husband’s questions to verbal form and asked the guys directly. “No!” was the immediate response between the two boys, however it was Jensen who said “He’s my brother as much as I am his… I love my girlfriend, and I’m not gay.” Jared laughed the question off and wasn’t offended but did respond to Vicki by saying that Jensen was more like a brother than a friend, they were family, and if he were gay, he’d “be all over that.” Both Danneel and Genevive were slightly embarrassed at the table from Vicki’s bluntness however, they did admit later it was a nice change and good to have someone else to talk to. 

A few days later the news of the following season had been announced and that Misha had been upgraded to series regular. The rest of the season was going well when word of a new convention in Europe was happening, and being dedicated to the show only. They had done a few cons in the United States but nothing too big, and enjoyed meeting the fans. Misha had only one or two experiences so he was immediately on board while it took Jensen and Jared a little bit to say okay to it. After some nudging from their girlfriends, they did, since the convention was taking place at the end of the season, all three of them would need to blow off some steam anyway. 

Though it wasn’t taking place for a few months, Jared had immersed himself in learning everything about Italy that he could, while Jensen and Misha would run lines, make sure everything was good, and generally just hang out after a day of filming. It was during one of these nights that Jensen and Misha were trolling the internet and Jensen decided to Google the two of their names together. That was a mistake. Suddenly filled on their screen was fan art, links to fiction, and a myriad of other projects that people had created in their names. Some of it was sweet, but most of it was pure pornography. Jensen highlighted a passage where “Misha had dominated him and began fucking him while Jensen cried out….” And then Jensen quickly shut the laptop, rolling the chair away from the desk in his trailer, unsure of how he felt about what he’d read, but knew he was offended. Jensen might have been slightly drunk, but he was sober enough to feel uncomfortable about fans thinking of him and his friend. He grabbed his scotch, letting the ice fall and clink in the glass before he took another sip, moving to the sofa in the living space of the trailer, he watched his friend with the dark hair and blue eyes lift the computer open, intently staring at the screen, wondering why he wasn’t just as appalled at what their supposed fans think they do in their spare time. 

Jensen continued to sip his scotch, flipping through the channels on the TV in the trailer, glancing back, unbelieving that his friend was still reading these “fan fictions” that people wrote about them. He shook his head, setting the glass back down on the arm of the sofa, the clink of the melting ice against the glass garnering his attention, his drink was almost empty. Jensen felt he’d need a lot more than just one tonight if this is what Misha was going to do until they were set to film again. 

The following few weeks were very uncomfortable between Jensen and Misha. Jensen had been too embarrassed to tell Jared about what they discovered, and Misha had acted like it didn’t happen. Jensen was a good actor and knew how to keep what he was thinking at feeling at bay, usually… but for whatever reason, this time he couldn’t. He didn’t know how to stop seeing Misha lift the computer back open to read those stories, and get the look of his face out of his mind, how intent, deliberate, and concentrated Misha was. The trip to Italy was coming soon and Jensen the cast hadn’t been to any conventions together since they stumbled upon the fanficiton. 

Jared had asked his brother and best friend a few times if he was alright, Jensen always shrugged it off, embarrassed, and wanting to keep him out of it for a while at least. Jared knew better but let his friend and brother go, believing he’d deal with it when the time was right. The three of them were discussing travel plans for Italy since they finished filming at different times for the end of the season. They had discussed leaving separately due to their personal schedules, but Jensen insisted they go together as this was the cast’s first convention in Italy and none of them had been there before. Their girlfriends and Misha’s wife had insisted the guys have a fun “boys weekend” away and said they’d go with them next year. 

The flight over was silent, overnight, and most of them slept. Jensen couldn’t get that same image of Misha out of his head, how he kept looking back at the computer screen and reading the passages over and over… he wanted to talk to Mish about it but didn’t want to wake Jared. He’d approach him when they got to Rome, the flight attendend handed Jensen another drink , he took the glass and let it rest on his bottom lip before lifting it to taste the cold and bitter liquid, lowering it back to the arm rest while the alcohol swirled around his tongue. The image of his blue-eyed friend at the computer again found the front of Jensen’s mind before he drifted off to sleep somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean. 

Jensen felt a jolt which woke him from the slumber he’d shortly enjoyed but found himself wrapped in a blanket and leaning back in the chair. He looked around to see the plane was returning to the tarmac at the airport and they had arrived in Italy safely, however he didn’t know what happened to his drink or how he ended up where he was. Jared told him that he was snoring, so he and Mish moved him, disposing of the scotch, and letting the man sleep what little bit he could before their convention started. This was going to be a different one… each one of them had solo panels, Jensen’s friend Jason was already there, plus they had unfamiliar combinations, Jensen/Misha, Jared/Misha, multiple cast together that ordinarily wouldn’t be on stage at the same time. Because of this the guys were looking forward to it but it would take a little getting used to from their already established formula. 

The first night of the con was a success. Jason had done an amazing concert, Jensen and Jared had a solo and combined panel each and the fans were incredibly friendly and receptive to them. The three of them hit the town in style as one should their first time in Rome, drinks bought for them from fans, bartenders, and every time one was empty, it was filled before they knew it. A few hours passed and Jared, the moose that he is, had become so inebriated he needed assistance returning to the hotel room. Jensen and Misha helped Jared into the cab, through the hotel lobby, and up to his room and bed. Jared fumbled around trying to tear his clothes off in front of the guys but Misha and Jensen both covered him up after removing his shoes and let him sleep it off. Neither of them had any panels or photos until well into the afternoon the next day and they could all use the rest. 

Misha walked with Jensen back to his room as well, placing his hand on his friend’s shoulder as an assurance that his brother would be fine. “He’s just had a little too much, let him sleep it off and we’ll talk to him tomorrow.” Misha had spoken to Jensen with a mildly concerned tone. “Yeah, he’ll be good tomorrow, and if he’s not, I’ll kill him myself.” Jensen replied in a low and gravely tone, running his hands through the shorter blonde hair and down his ginger beard, his glassy green eyes letting on more than he’d care to have anyone see. “Well, I’m off to bed Mish, talk to you tomorrow.” Jensen fiddled with the key in his hand, not knowing why he couldn’t scan the card to the door that led to his room, did he want his friend to come in too? Did he want to talk about what was weighing on his mind? No. Jensen didn’t want to talk about any of it… but he couldn’t help but ask, “did you want to come in? We uh… there’s something I’ve been meaning to discuss with you.” 

Misha did a double take at the invitation, convinced this friend who he thought was becoming a good friend, had turned into an asshole because things weren’t the same for the last several weeks. He knew Jensen was drunk but couldn’t help but notice a twinge of hope in the green-eyed grasshopper. That tiny hint of hope and happiness is what made Misha accept the invitation and enter the room behind Jensen, after he’d helped him put the keycard to the door.  
“Are you sure you want to talk this?” Misha had asked his friend.  
“No man, I’m not sure, but I do know that we need to clear the air.” Jensen slurred in reply.  
“Listen, if this is about that stuff we found from the fans…” Misha had tripped through his words, more than a little drunk himself but still had his wits about him.  
“Yeah, about that…I don’t know man, have we done anything for them to see us like that? It’s crazy right?”  
“Well, maybe not so crazy. We do have pretty good chemistry and I thought we were getting to be closer off screen, perhaps that’s coming through in how they see our characters. We certainly can’t control their imaginations, but we don’t have to embrace it either. Separate the two. Besides, if you thought that was bad, uh, you should never search Dean and Castiel.”  
“Oh man… really? Is it worse than what we…?”  
“Much worse.”  
“Oh boy…” Jensen shook his head as he sat down on the edge of the bed.  
Misha sat down next to him on the edge, placing his palm on Jensen’s thigh, “Look, we don’t have to listen to anything they say, and I kept looking those things up because, well… sometimes maybe they pick up on things we are unaware of. You’re one of my best friends, and I’d never intentionally do something to make you uncomfortable.”  
Jensen leaned his head on Misha’s shoulder and the two men sat there in a peaceful tranquility which enveloped them. “Thanks Mish,” Jensen whispered before standing up, letting Misha’s hand fall to the comforter.  
“Uh, look Jen, we’ve both had a long night… I should get going. See you tomorrow.”  
“Goodnight Mish,” Jensen threw an arm around his friend giving him a half-hug before sending him out the door.

After Misha left the room, Jensen picked up his drink from before, tasting the bitter liquid once more before he crawled into bed. As he rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, he felt that tingling feeling on his thigh that wouldn’t go away, the place where Misha had rested his hand, and Jensen couldn’t shake why it wasn’t making him uncomfortable… stunned that he’d enjoyed and not flinched at the touch before. 

Jensen crawled into bed, closing his eyes and pulling the plain white sheet over his body. His mind was racing with the fact that he didn’t mind Misha’s touch. This was all new to him, new to how he grew up, and new feelings that he was unsure if he wanted to explore. After laying there for several minutes, he decided he needed another drink if he was going to get any semblance of sleep that night. His bare feet glided across the carpeted floor, he didn’t realize how intoxicated he already was from the day and night, as he tripped and caught himself on the corner of the desk. As he reclaimed his balance, he noticed the power light from the laptop was on. Opening the lid, he was greeted by a fiction story of he and Misha on the back lot, he innocently read along until he reached a part describing Jensen on his knees in front of Misha pulling open his trench coat. “okay, that’s enough of that…” Jensen said aloud as he shut the lid for the night, deciding it was late and to try sleep again. 

However sleep did not find him that night. Jensen was greeted by dreams of images he’d read with and without Misha in the fictions they’d found, and some of his own thoughts, waking up every few hours, once or twice reaching down to see that he was hard as a rock. He’d tried to shake the feeling off but he couldn’t and didn’t know what was wrong with him, if there was something wrong. He’d wanted to talk to Jared about it, but knew that his brother wouldn’t let him live it down if he went there in the middle of the night. Jensen decided it was best to wait until the following day, to get through the first days panels, greet the fans, goof off through some poses, and make people happy. As he was getting ready to climb in the shower there was a knock on the door; wrapped in a towel, he seen it was Jared wanting to come in with breakfast. Letting him in the room, Jared noticed Jensen was not himself. Setting the takeout bag and coffee on the side entry table, Jared pulled Jensen aside, “Hey man, you okay? I know we haven’t done this con before, but it can’t be that different.”  
“No, it’s not that... I’m okay dude.”  
“Bro, no you’re not. Something is up, what’s going on?”  
Jensen really didn’t want to tell Jared anything, he wasn’t ready to tell him, not even sure if there was anything to tell.  
“Look, I’ve got a killer hangover and need to get ready, be out in a few.” With that, Jensen closed the bathroom door while Jared turned the desk chair around, opening the takeout bag retrieving his own breakfast. 

Within a few minutes, Jensen was out of the bathroom, dressed, and asking Jared for the takeout when his heart stopped and he stood still. “Dude, what are you doing?!” Jensen spotted Jared sitting at the desk with the screen open. Jensen’s mouth went dry from shock, as Jared looked at his friend quizzically, “Is this the stuff you’ve been reading at night?”  
“Uh, well…” Jensen shuffled his feet, running his hands through his damp hair.  
“Bro, if this is what has you in this mood, you don’t want to see what they’ve written about us, or about Sam and Dean.” Jared leaned back, holding on to the front of the chair as he laughed with a wide smile and puppy eyes.  
“Wait, really? So this is normal?” Jensen asked, disbelieving that anything like what he and Misha had read and found could be considered ‘normal.’  
“Yes, really. We have incredibly creative fans, and this is one of their outlets… don’t let it get to you. You’ll drive yourself nuts if you do.”

Jared’s words really hit home, as Jensen took the breakfast sandwich out of the bag and sipped his coffee. As he sat down, he let out a heavy sigh, thinking if he should tell Jared what he was feeling last night or if he should let it go as a one-time thing. He let it go for now, and went with his original plan to get through the first day, enjoy Rome, and spend time with his friends.

Later that day, after others had already taken the stage, Richard introduces Jensen and Jared for the afternoon. The crowd isn’t what they were concerned about and for a while it was like a typical panel they would have had back in the states, however when it was about over, Misha came out on stage and crashed since he was up next with Jared. Misha had already had a solo panel earlier that day, and was away doing photo ops so he and Jensen hadn’t seen each other yet. As Misha waved happily at the crowd, teasing Jared that he was his for the next hour, Jensen couldn’t look away. This was his friend, but he couldn’t help but notice the curve of his waist, his legs, and just how truly beautiful he was. The look on Jensen’s face must have been telling because Misha asked over the microphone, “Jensen, you okay there man? I know you and Jared always do these things together, and you’re more than welcome to stay if you want…”  
Jensen went into ‘actor mode’ hoping the crowd didn’t notice he was stunned, “No… by all means, have your fun. I’ll be back later.”  
Misha quipped back, “you’re mine tomorrow, remember that,” in a flirtatious tone that caught Jensen off guard but responded, “looking forward to it.” Before Jensen exited the stage, he winked at Misha. Why Jensen did that, he didn’t know, but it felt right. 

After the events were over for the day, Jensen, Jared, and Misha went out for the night. Maybe it was Jensen’s imagination, but it seemed like Misha was flirting with him. He’d figured it was his mind messing with him, but got up from the table to take a walk after dinner and clear his head. Jared had asked Misha to follow him while he decided to raid Jensen’s plate of the rest of the steak they’d had. 

Chasing after Jensen down the cobblestone streets, Misha caught up to him, pulling at his shoulder. “Jen, you okay? I know the last couple days have been… well, weird, but are you sure you’re okay?” Misha asked him, genuinely concerned for his friend. Jensen said he was fine and just needed some time. He’d see Misha later, turning around and walking away, leaving Misha behind. It didn’t take long for Jensen to turn around and see that his friend wasn’t going anywhere, so he nodded his head, inviting him along. Though the silence was comfortable, Jensen needed to get something off his chest… “Hey, Mish, is this normal? Jared said the fans use that as an outlet but I can’t get over that some of them see us, well, fucking each other.”  
“Listen, Ackles, they’re going to see what they want to see, regardless of what is real to us. It’s not like we can stop them from writing that shit anymore than you can stop Jared from stealing your leftovers.” Jensen laughed at the comment, realizing Misha was right, slinging his arm around his dark-haired friend, while they headed back to the hotel. 

They met up with Jared back at the lobby, while he was on the phone with Genevieve. Jared set the phone down for a moment to tell the guys he’d see them tomorrow. Jensen got to his room and invited Misha in, now that he felt sort of okay with fan fiction, he didn’t want things to be weird with his friend anymore. He poured two drinks, filling the tumblers with ice first, letting the dark brown liquid fall over the cubes. Jensen picked up one while Misha reached out, taking it from him. Misha nodded as Jensen asked how Vicki was, how the pregnancy was coming along, and what it was like to be attracted to women and men. After Misha told him about Vicki and updated him, he said he’d always been more attracted to a person, not their gender. Sex was sex and if that happened to be a woman or man, it didn’t really matter to him. Jensen said he could understand that but didn’t know if Danneel would, however, he knew one day he’d have kids with her, but didn’t know how far in the future that would be. 

As they continued to talk, Jensen went from walking around the room to sitting on the edge of the bed, Misha refilled their drinks, sitting next to him for the second night in a row. Maybe it was the liquor, or maybe it was that Jensen was able to let go of his own inhibitions, but this time, it was he who placed his hand on Misha’s leg, “Look, Mish, last night… I need to tell you something. Last night I felt something for you that I don’t know if it’s normal of if this is a mistake, but I know I’d like to find out more and maybe this is the right opportunity to do so.” His apple-green eyes looking very bloodshot thanks to the alcohol, but incredible nonetheless. Misha reached up to his friend, brushing his thumb against the red scruff, locking his gaze, “Are you saying what I think you’re saying, because I don’t want you to do something you’re going to regret tomorrow.”  
“Fuck regrets.” And with that, Jensen leaned in and met his friend’s lips. They were softer than he thought they’d be, tender, inviting. Jensen noticed he was growing tighter from the touch of his friend, the softness of his tongue when they met each other, and the stroke of Misha’s fingers on his inner thigh. He let the feelings take over him instead of over thinking everything. 

The sun shone through the curtains too early to get up out of bed, however Jensen was a little unsure of his surroundings. He opened his eyes and could feel someone’s arm around him, when he seen the hand that was clasped on his abdomen, he remembered what happened the night before. He was okay, but not… it was a strange feeling and he did what he would do to Danneel at times, sneak out from under her to use the bathroom… ‘shit… Dani’ he thought to himself. While he stood up and made way to the restroom, he grabbed his boxers phone, robe, and room key. Exiting the room into the hallway a few moments later, he called Danneel, on the verge of tears feeling like he’d cheated on the love of his life.  
“Baby I’m so sorry, something happened last night.”  
“What do you mean, something happened, talk to me Jen.”  
“Well, it’s a long story, but Misha was in bed with me last night… I… I’m attracted to him Dani. Please forgive me, please don’t leave me, I can’t lose you, I love you.” He cried through the phone.  
“Jen, babe… we’ll talk more when you come home in a few days but I’m not going anywhere. I’m surprised it took this long honestly.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
Danneel chuckled a little but which Jensen did not approve, “Babe, I’ve known for a while that he was attracted to you, and that had a thing for him… you just had to figure it out for yourself. I love you, and I’m not going anywhere.”  
Jensen hung up the phone after they talked a little longer, in disbelief that she was okay with it, that she knew and picked up on these things before he did… was he really that transparent? Upon seeing some fans walking around the halls and he standing there in a bathrobe, Jensen promptly retreated to his room where Misha was still sound asleep. ‘Huh,’ he thought to himself. He saw his friend, lying in his bed, and he was okay with that. “What happens in Rome I guess…” 

Several years later, Jensen and Misha were walking down the same cobblestone street while they talked, remembering the first time they were together, thankful that their relationship had began when it did and that both wives understood. Their families had become close, between Jared, Jensen, and Misha, they all had kids that were around the same age and growing up together. While Misha leaned in and kissed Jensen lightly, he said, “I’m happy with how everything has turned out.” Jensen returned the kiss, “me too, Mish. Me too.”


End file.
